1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Programmable Logic Devices (PLDs). More particularly, the present invention relates to connection of a Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) to a PLD.
2. Related Art
Programmable. Logic Devices (PLDs) exist as well-known types of integrated circuits (IC) that may be programmed by a user to perform specified logic functions. There are different types of programmable logic devices, such as programmable logic arrays (PLAs) and complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs). One type of programmable logic device, called a field programmable gate array (FPGA), is very popular because of a superior combination of capacity, flexibility, time-to-market, and cost.
A FPGA can be used with a serial peripheral interface programmable read-only memory (SPI PROM), a permanent memory chip in which the content for programming the FPGA is created by a user of the FPGA chip. In order to configure the FPGA, contents of the SPI PROM are loaded into the FPGA configuration memory.
It would be desirable to provide processes to optimize the data transfer between a FPGA and a SPI PROM.